irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MightyMewtron/Surprise Guest
YES! YES YES YES!!! With new assistance, I am this close to conquering Serpentia! You can't see it, but I'm making a pinch with my fingers to symbolize how close I am. Remember that Serpentian girl Nio gawked over? Here's what happened today. I was at school, and Nio was complimenting the girl on her wings. She made fun of his, he ran away crying. "Nice job of handling the Serpentian boy," I told her, "who is one of us! Heh." (I am so convincing.) "Thank you," she said with a voice I somewhat recognized. I liked the cut of her jib. I told her so. "Would you like to come to my bas-er, place later?" I needed a test subject, and this girl was it! "Okay. I'll be there at 4:00 S-Time." She came to my base, and I grabbed ahold of her! "BUNS! TIE HER UP!" BUNS started to tie her up...then her Snakitty stopped her. "Dumb cat thing! Let me kill your master!" BUNS said. The girl started snickering. Then chuckling. Then laughing. Then cackling. She and the Snakitty started to sort of...staticy-zize, or whatever, like a broken TV. Then she stopped being a TV. What stood in her place appalled me. "Tak???" So that's ''the accent I had recognized! I had gone to the Invader's Academy with this girl, and we had gotten along, even if my sister hated her for being merciless and crazy. That made her cool! "Yes, Myu, and I knew you were Irken all along. My holographic disguise was flawless, and had even that puny boy fooled! I'm here for two things: to conquer this planet, and for information." "But this is MY planet!" "I didn't know that. I was locked in a TRAINING ROOM and became a FREAKING JANITOR for 5 decades!" "She's a janitor? Why is she not cleaning puke?" BUNS asked me. "''I should have been given a planet. ''I ''should have been an Invader. I had to blend in this dumb planet because I thought it was the only one left." "Well...now that we're here...wanna play a game? We can play Punch Nio In The Wings!" "No. Before anything, I want to know one thing and one thing only: WHERE. IS. ZIM?!?!?!?" "Some planet called Eart or Earth or something!" I was getting exasperated. "I gave you information. Now I need your help. You have weapons?" "Tons. I make them myself. Plus my SIR, MiMi. She's a force of destruction." "Perfect. If you want to be on good terms with the Tallest, I can help you. Just help with ''my ''invasion and I'll give you credit." Negotiating this offer stung, but she had what I needed and vice versa. Besides, I was kind of lonely. "Fine. I wanted to do this on my own, but if I'm going to steal someone's place, it won't be my friend." We formulated a plan together. I'm going to put it into action next time. I'm almost done. It took a month....but soon I'll be chilling in Kanto, the planet I always wanted! MYU OUT! PEACE BUT NOT FOR SERPENTIA! Category:Blog posts